Paradox
by Minami4847
Summary: Aku tidak tahu jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi belaka, atau justru sebuah kenang yang terlupakan. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Bahagia dan hangat. Juga rasa sakit yang hadir di antara senyum yang tidak pernah kulupa.


[ **A/N:** Hayyyyy, Voly di sini~! Jadi, sudah berapa lama saya gak muncul? Apakah ada yang . Nah, berhubung masih dalam suasana Idulfitri, kuingin ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maafkan kalau selama ini kusuka bikin kisah menyebalkan dan agaknsedikit kampret serta sedih, karena kusendiri gak suka kisah sedih/halahdustamu/ Nah, saya juga mau minta maaf karena gak banyak berkontribusi di perkapalan meyahuninh sampai pertengahan tahun ini. Alasannya klasik sih, dan pasti sudah pada tahu semua, jadi mari kita skip saja. Dan mari bahas fanfik ini sedikit. Fanfik ini sbuah sekuel dari fanfik sebelumnya, Memories, yang belum baca silakan baca dulu, yang sudah lupa, monggo dibaca lagi, yang cukup maso, ayo baca lagi!/oe/ Nah, dan ide fanfik kali ini sebenarnya agak dadakan, berhubung hp lama rusak, dan saya akhirnya beli mainan baru setelah berbulan-bulan kerja/halah curhat/ akhirnya fanfik inipun dibuat. Lalu apa faedahnya? Cuma mau cerita LOL, juga makasih buat anak Papa tercinta, akhirnya Papa bisa bikin fanfik lagi, ehehehe, buat Moya? Nanti ya, rekuesnya bakal kubikin kok ohoho. Dan mari kita hentikan curhatan tydak berfaeda ini, dan selamat membaca! Ayo saya tunggu fanfik AkaKi lainnya!/yha]

* * *

 **Paradox**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Paradox** © **Voly Ichi Yama**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi, OC**

 **Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary:** _Aku tidak tahu jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi belaka, atau justru sebuah kenang yang terlupakan. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Bahagia dan hangat. Juga rasa sakit yang hadir di antara senyum yang tidak pernah kulupa._

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Ayah. Dan sudah puluhan tahun aku hidup tanpa Papa. Meski begitu, kenangan tentang keduanya, masih jelas dalam ingatanku. Juga ketika aku masih bersama Papa.

"Akashi- _kun_ , hari ini kamu mau makan apa?"

Aku melirik pada asal suara, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan wajah tersenyumnya yang menenangkan. Dia sedikit banyak mirip Papa, dan aku balas tersenyum. "Sup iga." Aku bukan ayah yang suka sup tofu, dan sayang aku juga kurang suka sup bawang.

Gadis pirang itu kembali tersenyum dan ia mengangguk. Menu makan malam kami kali ini adalah sup iga. Kuharap dia tidak akan kerepotan menyiapkannya.

"Akashi- _kun_ istirahat saja dulu, biar aku siapkan makan malamnya."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Menutup lapotop empatbelas inci yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian, akupun beranjak dari sofa. Mungkin tidur beberapa menit tidak akan jadi masalah. "Kalau sudah siap, bangunkan saja aku." Kemudian aku berlalu, meninggalkan gadis pirang itu. Sebelumnya aku sempat mendengar ia berujar,

" _Haaa'ii_ ~ Akashi- _kun_!" yang kembali menarik senyum simpulku.

Ayah, kurasa sekarang sudah kutemukan, sosok yang bisa kucintai juga kusayangi, meski tidak membuatku lebih mencintainya dibandingkan Papa, pun membuatku berhenti iri padamu.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, memasukinya dalam diam dan berjalan lurus pada meja kerja di sisi kanan ruangan. Dulu di sini, tepat di tempat di mana meja kerjaku diletakkan, adalah tempat meja belajar kecilku berada. Papa sering menemaniku belajar ketika aku masih kecil dulu. Meski Papa tidak banyak membantu, tapi aku senang dengan keberadaannya di sampingku.

Papa juga sering membuatkanku berbagai cemilan, katanya aku tidak akan gemuk sebanyak apapun aku memakan cemilan, selama aku sering memakai otakku untuk belajar. Dan Papa benar.

Hal yang paling mengganggu adalah ketika Ayah datang, mengatakan sudah waktunya aku untuk tidur, dan kemudian ia pun akan mengajak Papa kembali ke kamar mereka setelah mengucapkan selamat malam padaku. Tentu sebelumnya Papa akan mengecup kening dan kedua pipiku. Ia juga akan tersenyum cerah sebagai doa agar aku terhindar dari mimpi buruk.

Aku menyukai itu.

Kini aku duduk di tepian tempat tidurku, menghela napas perlahan, kemudian menarik sebuah senyum kecil. Tempat tidur ini juga masih di posisi yanh sama, hanya ukurannya yang berbeda. Dan kenanganku bersama Papa pun Ayah kembali merangkak, mencari celah untuk dikenang. Sesaat kemudian, aku sudah merebahkan diri, dan menutup mataku. Kantuk benar-benar gagal untuk membuatku tetap terjaga.

Aku pun tertidur.

* * *

"-rou _cchi_ , Tarou _cchi_ , ayo bangun."

Aku mendengar sesuatu, sebuah suara, familiar, namun juga membuatku begitu engan untuk membuka mata. Terlebih ketika ada sebuah tangan mengelus pipiku.

"Akashi Seitarou, ayo bangun!"

Kaget, aku membuka mataku, dan helai-helai pirang yang masih mengabur segera menyapa penglihatanku. Papa?

Begitulah batinku, beberapa kali aku mengerjap, dan itu memang Papa, itu Papa, dia bahkan sedang menggembungkan pipi dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Papa? Apa? Kenapa?

" _Mou_! Tarou _cchi_ tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak ssu, Papakan jadi susah."

Dan sekarang Papa tengah merajuk, dia mendengus sebelum akhirnya menarik sebuah senyum, senyum khas Papa yang kembali membuatku tertegun.

" _Gomen nee_ , Papa mengejutkan Tarou _cchi_ , ya? Ayo cuci muka dulu, _Tou-sama_ dan kedua kakakmu sudah menunggu."

Kali ini Papa memiringkan kepalanya, satu tangannya kurasa mulai mengacak-acak rambutku. "Papa...?" Tanpa sadar aku mengucapnya. Dengan intonasi yang penuh kebingungan.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Kini Papa menunjukkan raut bertanya, mungkin bingung dengan apa yang kuucap. Kini kedua mataku beralih, kulihat sekeliling kamarku, dan itu adalah ruangan yang familiar, namun seakan sudah lama tidak kulihat. Kembali kedua bola beda warnaku bergulir, kali ini kuarahkan pada dua tangan yang kuangkat, keluar dari selimut. Dapat kulihat sepasang tangan kecil.

Ah... "Tarou... mimpi...?" Meski aku tidak melihat bagaimana reaksi Papa, kurasa Papa kembali menatapku dengan alis bertaut. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, kembali tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri, kali ini kupeluk papa, dan kutenggelamkan diri dalam dekapnya. Saat kedua tangannya juga membungkus diriku. "Tarou... rindu Papa." Tak kupedulikan reaksi Papa, aku, benar-benar merindukan Papa. Aku, tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

Hari ini kudapati diriku bermimpi, mimpi yang begitu nyata. Juga mimpi yang begitu mengerikan. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup dan tumbuh tanpa Papa, mencipta rindu yang hanya bisa kuhabiskan termenung di area pemakaman Kyoto. Menatap kosong pada batu nisan dengan nama Papa di atasnya. 'Akashi Ryouta', mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Membuatku bersedih hanya dengan mengingatnya. Dan kini, air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir.

Aku tahu Papa pasti bingung dengan tingkahku, dia menggendongku dan mengusap kepalaku lembut, beberapa kali membisikan kalimat-kalimat yang memintaku untuk tenang, karena dia ada di sampingku, dan tidak akan meninggalkanku. Benar, mimpi itu kuceritakan pada Papa, dengan potongan-potongan kata yang tidak beraturan. Dan Papa memahaminya.

Untuk ukuran anak berumur tujuh tahun, aku pasti sangat menyedihkan, sesenggukan dalam gendongan Papa. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terlalu takut jika aku harus kehilangan Papa. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu untuk terjadi. Tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ryouta, kenapa lama?"

Kali ini ada suara yang memecah fokus kami, masih dengan air mata yang berjatuhan, aku pun Papa mengalihkan pandangan, mendapati Ayah yang berdiri menyender di kusen pintu. Alisnya bertaut.

Kulihat Papa mengulum senyum, ia mulai mengelus punggungku.

"Tarou _cchi_ mimpi buruk."

Itu yang Papa ucapkan, dan satu alis Ayah sempurna naik satu. Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mataku. Gengsi, tidak mau diriku terlihat lemah di depan Ayah. Dan kembali kudapati Papa tersenyum kecil. Mungkinkah ia geli?

Ayah mendengus.

"Cuci mukamu, Seishina dan Seita sudah menunggu."

Hanya itu komentar Ayah, dan dia pun meninggalkan kami. Papa tersenyum, kakinya kini membawaku ke kamar mandi, dan ia dengan riang berujar,

"Ayo, _Neecchan_ dan _Niicchan_ sudah menunggu, nee?"

dan aku mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meja makan terasa begitu menyenangkan, ada banyak kue dan cokelat terhidang di atas meja, dan masing-masing dari kami memiliki menu kesukaan sebagai santap siang. Aku dengan sup iga, Ayah dan Seita- _nii_ dengan sup tahu, dan Papa bersama Shina- _nee_ yang memilih sup bawang. Aku ingat, kemarin kami berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Papa, cukup di rumah karena Ayah yang menginginkannya. Seita- _nii_ dan Shina- _nee_ tidak keberatan untuk itu, bahkan Ayah sengaja menuliskan surat izin agar kami tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku? Jelas aku senang, apalagi Papa diliburkan dua minggu dari jadwal penerbangannya. Ah, Ayah yang melakukannya. Tentu kami tidak protes sedikit pun. Kecuali Papa yang merasa libur itu terlalu lama.

Dan hari ini akan kami habiskan dengan berkumpul bersama. Juga dengan cerita yang menyenangkan. Papa bercerita mengenai dua Negara terakhir yang ia kunjungi, itu adalah Mesir dan Prancis. Prancis sudah bukan hal istimewa untuk didengar, karena kami cukup sering mengunjungi Bibi di sana. Tapi Mesir adalah Negara yang mengagumkan dengan banyak sejarah melatarbelakanginya.

"Sebenarnya Ryouta bukanlah pribadi yang pandai, tapi ketika ia mulai tertarik akan sesuatu, percayalah, Papa kalian bahkan pendongeng yang lebih baik dibanding Tetsuya- _sensei_."

Di ucapkan oleh Ayah, dan segera diprotesi keras oleh Papa. Kami tertawa.

"Shina masih ingat ketika kecil dulu Papa membuat cerita bohong mengenai kancil yang tiba-tiba mengalahkan buaya karena Shina tidak mau tidur. Dan lucunya, Shina justru percaya."

Shina-nee jarang sekali bicara seperti itu. Maksudku, dengan kata-kata yang terdengar manja seperti itu.

"Shina _cchi_!"

Papa protes, lagi.

"Seita sering menginap di tempat Tetsuya- _sensei_ dan Paman Taiga. _Otou-sama_ benar. Papa pendongeng ulung, yang entah bagaimana ceritanya justru membuat Seita bisa mempercayainya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang ini, cerita itu sungguh tidak mungkin terjadi. Ta _cchi_ dibohongi."

Bahkan Seita- _nii_ menggunakan cara bicara khasnya ketika bermanja pada Papa. Cara dia menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan 'Ta _cchi_ ', Papa mengembungkan Pipi.

Sekarang semua mata menatapku, seakan menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan tentang Papa. Dan aku terdiam untuk sesaat. Tanganku berhenti untuk mengaduk sup iga yang baru sesendok kucicipi.

"Tarou..." Aku membuka mulut. "...sayang Papa." Dan semuanya diam, aku tidak menatap mereka, hanya memandangi sup iga buatan Papa. "Tarou tidak peduli, jika Papa terus menceritakan cerita bohong sekalipun... Tarou tidak akan peduli. Tarou sayang Papa, Tarou gak mau Papa pergi. Tarou... mau Papa tetap di sini... bersama Tarou, _Tou-sama_ , Shina- _nee_ dan Seita- _nii_." Dan kurasakan basah kembali menuruni pipiku. Aku melepaskan sendok yanh sedari tadi kupegang, dan menutupi wajahku.

Papa beranjak dari tempatnya, begitu juga dengan Seita- _nii_ dan disusul oleh Shina- _n_ _ee_. Dan Papa memelukku. Erat, tapi tidak menyesakkan, dan juga hangat. Pelukan yang seakan sudah lama tidak kudapatkan darinya. Pelukan yang benar-benar kurindukan. Papa kembali mengelus punggungku. Tanpa kata dan kurasa basah mengenai bahuku, Papa juga mulai menangis.

Aku balas memeluk Papa, erat.

Seita-nii sudah berada di samping tempatku duduk, ia juga ikut menenangkanku, mengelus puncak kepalaku, dan disela air mata, kulihat raut Shina-nee yang juga seperti ingin menangis.

"Seitarou,"

Itu Ayah, membuat kami mengalihkan fokus untuk sesaat. Memberi perhatian pada Ayah yang kembali melanjutkan,

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ryouta tidak akan pergi ke manapun, bahkan jika itu harus menentang apa yang Tuhan takdirkan."

dengan sorot dan kata-katanya yang terdengar begitu yakin.

Tapi yang Papa bisikkan padaku justru membuat pelukanku padanya semakin mengerat.

* * *

"Akashi- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_."

Kali ini aku membuka mataku lebih cepat, terkejut. Kurasa peluh membanjiri keningku, napasku memburu dan kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang menatapku khawatir, bahkan kedua tangannya berada di lengan kananku. Kuduga sedari tadi ia menggoyangkan lenganku, mencoba membuatku... terbangun?

"Akashi- _kun_..."

Lagi gadis itu memanggilku, nadanya penuh kekhawatiran. Kurasa aku menatapnya sayu, dan kurang dari satu detik selanjutnya, aku pun menariknya, memeluknya erat. Kuyakin dia pasti bingung, kaku, tangannya mengelus punggungku.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini."

Tak ada yang kuucapkan, selain terus memeluknya dengan gemetar. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk, begitu sakit sampai aku takut untuk mengakui penyebabnya. Meski aku, tahu bagaimana rasa sakit ini hadir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?_ "

Beberapa jam berlalu, aku sudah menyantap makan malamku, dan sudah lebih tenang saat gadis pirang yang kusayangi menghiburku dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang menenangkan. Sedikit banyak ia mengobati rasa sakit yang kurasa. Kini, gadis dengan nama Aomine Akemi itu sudah kuantar pulang, satu jam lalu. Dan menyisakanku sendiri, dengan telepon yang tersambung pada kakak pertamaku. Akashi Seishina.

"Sudah lebih baik."

" _Kudengar dari Akemi, kau bermimpi buruk lagi?_ "

Ah, gadis pirang itu. Dia mengadukanku, lagi. "Aneki tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kenangan masa lalu yang... Kau tahu, kembali." Aku mendengar Kakakku mendengus di seberang sana. "Bagaimana Lily?"

" _Baik._ " Jeda dari seberang sana. " _Besok, kau akan datang bersama Akemi?_ "

Aku tahu dia akan menanyakan hal itu. "Iya. Seita- _ani_ bagaimana?"

" _Dia baru membalas pesanku. Katanya mungkin akan sediki terlambat. Kau sendiri, kapan akan melangsungkan pernikahan, dengan Akemi?_ "

Ini dia pertanyaan yang tidak begitu aku sukai. "Sudah kukatakan, kami akan menikah setelah Seita-ani menemukan pujaan hatinya."

Lagi kudengar dengusan di seberang sana.

" _Dengar, kalau kalian masih mengkhawatirkan soal kutukan, itu—_ "

Dan cepat-cepat kupotong, " _Aneki_ , kami tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Kami hanya ingin, menjalani hubungan ini saja. Tidak bisa secepat itu." kini aku menjelaskan. Dan lagi, entah yang keberapa, dengusan kembali terdengar.

" _Baik, aku menyerah._ " Aku diam saja, dan dia kembali melanjutkan. " _Kalau begitu, istirahatlah yang cukup. Sampai ketemu besok._ "

" _Jaa_ , sampai ketemu besok."

Sambungan telepon kami pun berakhir. Kuletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Dan aku beranjak dari sana. Kemudian berjalan lurus ke arah meja kerjaku di sisi lain ruangan. Di sana ada satu foto keluarga, terbingkai apik dengan potret yang di ambil ketika ulang tahun Papa yang ke-27, aku masih tujuh tahun kala itu. Dan mataku memerah pada potret itu. Aku menangis, sulit sekali untuk berhenti, bahkan ketika Ayah mengucap kalimat penuh keyakinan, tangisku terus saja berjatuhan.

Aku ingat itu, seperti baru saja terjadi. Apakah sekarang, aku tengah bermimpi? Atau hal yang terjadi sesaat lalulah yang hanya sebuah mimpi?

Aku tidak tahu. Tidak mengerti.

Tapi yang pasti, kalimat yang Papa bisikkan padaku, terus terngiang, bahkan sampai saat ini.

' _Tarou-_ kun _, maafkan Papa. Tapi, Tarou-_ kun _tenang saja. Papa, akan selalu-selalu-dan-selalu mencintainya. Terima kasih, karena telah lahir, dan terima kasih, karena telah menjadi bagian dari hidup Papa yang paling berharga. Papa sayang Seitarou._ '

Papa, terima kasih, karena karena telah jadi Papa terbaik untuk Tarou. Seitarou sayang Papa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FIN]**


End file.
